Broken Inside
by animereads11
Summary: Mild spoilers for episode 48 of the anime. Something goes awfully wrong when rescuing Bakugo from the League of Villains. AU, I guess? Tododeku and eventually Villain!Todoroki. Not immediate villain. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is just some TodoDeku idea that I had so it won't be super long, and this doesn't mean that I'll be spending less time on my other fanfic, a place to call home, so don't worry about that. This takes place during and after episode 48 of the anime, so spoilers! But I'll be deviating from the plot quite a bit and well… you'll see. Apologies if the characters are a bit OOC. Oh, and, by the way, Todoroki and Midoriya** _ **are**_ **already dating. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia!**

 **(Todoroki POV)**

I stood, frozen, helpless behind the wall that was shielding us from view. Thankfully the villains hadn't noticed us, I didn't want it to turn out like last time with Stain. But this was completely different. This villain had us paralyzed in fear with the move he had just pulled out, his presence so oppressing that I could barely breath. That's why I was even more shocked when Izuku told us his plan. Along with Iida and Kirishima, he would break through the wall and rescue Bakugo. Of course that would only work if I could create a path of ice fast enough, something I could do easily. But I still had second thoughts about this. I didn't like sending Izuku to help rescue Bakugo when he could be easily hurt by that man fighting All Might.

Wiping the sweat off of my face, I crouched down, ready to make a path for Izuku and the others. Kirishima, Iida, and Izuku broke through the wall just as planned, but when I put my right hand down to raise a ramp of ice, nothing came out. What? I looked down at my hands in confusion, experimentally trying to create a ball of flames, but failing. My quirk had never done something like this before.

I glimpsed movement out of the corner of my eye and turned around. "As expected. My saliva makes it so that you can't use your quirk," a lizard looking reptile man stated from behind me. He was one of the guys from camp! I glared at him, about to respond when I heard a shout. Turning my attention back to the scene, I saw Izuku falter as he fell with no ice below him. Recovering from his shock, Tomura Shigaraki grabbed onto his ankle.

"No!" I shouted, running towards Izuku with my hand outstretched. But I was too late. His pants crumbled first, but they didn't last long before his skin began to crumble too.

"Finally, I can get rid of you once and for all," Shigaraki said, hand gripping Izuku's ankle tightly. Izuku cried out in pain, struggling to get away and help Iida and Kirishima on the ground. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped in my tracks, watching in horror as Izuku's muscles were revealed.

Before I could even begin to move again, jagged black and red spiked impaled Izuku's stomach.

"IZUKU!" I yelled, running to him and catching him in my arms as Shigaraki dropped him. There was so much blood, pooling out of Izuku's stomach.

"Shouto, I-" Izuku broke off coughing, his hand placed in mine.

"You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok!" I shouted, willing for what I knew was impossible.

"I… love… you," Izuku mumbled, his hand falling to the ground, slack. His eyes went blank, those shining emerald green orbs that I loved so much were blank. The way that they sparkled when he fanboyed over heroes, the happiness in them whenever they went on dates. But they couldn't have those moments anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wailed up to the sky. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything except the lifeless figure of Izuku in front of me. I was barely aware of Iida and Kirishima losing a battle, All Might's form shrinking as he drew his last breath, and the league escaping. But I didn't care. I didn't care about why they left me alone, all I cared about was the fact that the person I loved most in the world was dead. I cradled his body in my arms as I cried, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

 **Yeah so… that got pretty dark. I'm not sure if I really wrote Todoroki right, so if someone could review or PM me about what they think, I would be super grateful. Anyways, I will have a chapter or two after this. Probably just one more to show what happened afterwards, but this wasn't really intended to be a long thing. But yeah, Izuku, All Might, Kirishima, and Iida are dead. Bakugo was taken (again) and poor Todoroki has to deal with that, so look forward to the next chapter! The person who took made it so that Todoroki couldn't use his quirk was Spinner, that's not his quirk but since his quirk is unknown I thought that I would use him for that. Favorites, reviews, follows, anything is welcome and if you do any of those things, thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope you enjoyed and see you soon (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm just gonna let you know now that I update really unfrequently, especially since I'm travelling. I haven't been able to use electronics for a few days so I haven't been able to write at all… and I probably won't have time to write much until somewhere between August and September. I will try to write and upload chapters, but there are no guarantees. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no ownership over My Hero Academia!**

 **(Third Person)**

Shortly after the fight ended and the league of villains left, Endeavor came to the scene. Eyes widening as he saw that All Might was dead, he glanced over to his son. Todoroki was crouching on the ground, holding the limp figure of Midoriya in his arms as he cried. He didn't even notice that his father was there.

"Shouto…" Endeavor started, walking over to his son. "All Might is dead. It's pathetic but I will finally become the number one hero. You-"

He was cut off by a glare from Todoroki's heterochromatic eyes. "Shut up! I don't care if All Might is dead, I don't care if you are the number one hero! Izuku is dead!"

Endeavor looked shocked for a moment before responding, "That saves me some trouble. He was a distraction, I would have had to do something about it either way." He looked completely calm, with a cold edge in his voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Todoroki yelled, his pain turning into anger as he hear his Father's, no, Endeavor's words. His right side began to freeze the ground around him threateningly as his left side burned with flame. Seeing his son ready to attack him, Endeavor walked away, a smirk plastered on his face. Todoroki was finally using his left side, and that was all that Endeavor cared about.

Seeing that he had singed Midoriya's clothes, Todoroki quickly extinguished the flames. "Sorry…" he apologized to the lifeless boy. He didn't know how long he sat there, looking at the sky with Midoriya's head in his lap. It felt like a single moment, but at the same time it was an eternity. Todoroki didn't care either way.

 **(Todoroki POV)**

It was all my fault, and I knew that. If I had just made the ice path then Izuku would still be here, with me. If I saw him, laying down peacefully in his simple wooden coffin, I think I would have lost it. That's why I refused to go to his funeral. As much as it hurt, I just… couldn't face him again. I told the others that I felt sick, and used the same excuse for the other funerals. It was my fault that they were dead too. I really did feel sick now, my stomach churned with guilt and my head pounded. But I refused to leave my room for medication.

The school had let class 1-A take the week off to mourn. To recover from the loss of our teacher and the symbol of peace. To realize that it would never be the same without Izuku's careful quirk analysis, Kirishima's lighthearted nature that lit up the room like sunshine, Iida's strict manner. And I doubted that we would be able to get Bakugo back. Despite his mean, bordering on abusive personality, I was sure that the others would still cry for him.

The teachers would be a lot more occupied too, so our school was more empty than ever. After All Might died, crimes suddenly increased exponentially and the heroes weren't able to keep up. At least it kept Endeavor out of the house. It made it a lot easier for me to lie here on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I lifted up my hand, examining my palm. The clean, pale skin blended in to the soft light brown wood on my ceiling. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the image of my hand covered in Izuku's blood. The thought that it was all my fault circled through my head over and over until I fell asleep.

 _I was in Izuku's apartment, staring at the news reporter on the T.V. I turned my head slightly to see a figure on the sofa. My breath caught it my throat. "Izuku!" I shouted, tears of joy streaming down my face. He was right there, alive, smiling at me from his place on the sofa. He was… alive._

" _Hey, Shouto, look! All Might is on the news again!" that familiar sparkle in his eyes thawed my usually frozen heart. I plopped down on the soft, comfortable, purple couch right next to him. He leaned on me, nuzzling my chest, his curly green hair tickling my chin. "He really is amazing, isn't he?" His eyes met mine, those beautiful green orbs that I loved so much looked into my gray and blue ones._

 _I nodded, smiling fondly at him, "Yeah. He really is." The news switched to some other story and Izuku gave a large yawn. He looked tired._

" _I love you, Shouto," he said to me, laying his head down on my lap and closing his eyes. Suddenly the scene shifted, and we weren't on his sofa anymore. We were back on the roof where he had died, and instead of being asleep on my lap. Izuku's eyes were glazed over, head still in lap._

" _No…" I whispered, feeling a wave of dread wash over me. And then I was drowning in blood, being pulled away from Izuku's body. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Blood filled my mouth as I felt myself being pushed down, an unknown force pressing down on my back. Then Izuku appeared before me again, his body floating aimlessly. He turned towards me, his face void of all emotion. My eyes widened at the sight of him. He was gaunt, bones showing, and instead of eyes there were just empty sockets staring at me. There were puncture wounds all over his body with blood pouring out of them making it harder for me to keep my eyes above the ocean._

" _You did this to me, Shouto. My plan would have worked, but you ruined it. I shouldn't have agreed to be your boyfriend," he accused. His words struck a chord in deep inside of me, because I knew he was right. And that only made it more painful._

" _Izuku… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" I cried. He shook his head, hand reaching towards me. He grabbed my neck, squeezing tight. I choked, deprived of oxygen for too long._

 _Black spots filled my eyes, "Sorry is not enough, Shouto," he rejected my apology and I blacked out._

I bolted up, panting hard. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would burst, and sweat was pouring down my face and back. It took me a few minutes of rapidly observing my surrounding before I realized that it was just a nightmare. But even with that knowledge, it took me a long time to calm my pounding heart.

Izuku had blamed me, said that he shouldn't have loved me. He had confirmed my worst fears. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. The dream had been no more that a fragment of my imagination. Glancing at the time, I saw that it was 1:00 AM, too early to get up. I fell back down onto my bed, the sheets rippling slightly at the impact.

After a few minutes of lying there, I came to the conclusion that I could not fall back asleep. I could still see the image of Izuku floating in blood whenever I closed my eyes. It was all my fault, I had repeated that over and over and over again. Just like how it was my fault that mom was in a hospital. An image of Endeavor beating my mother, then Endeavor on the rooftop surfaced in my mind for a reason unbeknownst to me. What kind of hero hurt others for their own, selfish reasons? Hero. Of course. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The heroes had failed to make sure their summer camp was secure, they had failed to keep Bakugo from being captured, and had failed to act quickly enough to save him. They had failed to give him the idea that he didn't have to take action despite their efforts. And they had failed to keep Izuku safe. And the hero society too, must have been wrong. Maybe Stain had been right, All Might and Izuku had been the only true heroes, and now they were dead. But heroes like my father were still alive. Why was _he_ still alive?! Izuku hadn't deserved to die, Endeavor did. But life wasn't fair, if it was then maybe I would have had a childhood that consisted of something other than constant torture. But I would be lying to myself if I believed that. I was lying to myself when I thought that the heroes were at fault. But it helped ease my guilt a little bit.

It was my fault, I knew that somewhere in my mind. But what I had seen as clearly the truth moments earlier was soon buried deep into my subconcious, and the new truth, that the heroes were at fault, took its place.

"Izuku loved heroes… without heroes he wouldn't be the same person that you love. You know that," a very small voice whispered in the back of my mind. Maybe it was the voice of reason, and it was probably right. But I couldn't care less. Pain and anger had clouded my judgement and twisted the facts until this seemed like reality.

"SHOUTO! COME OVER HERE THIS INSTANT" Endeavor yelled from across the house. I cursed under my breath. He had avoided me whenever we were both at home, and I hadn't approached him. The silence was awkward, but very much appreciated. I did not want to see that disgusting excuse for a human being again.

"SHOUTO!" Endeavor called impatiently. This might have been a good chance to tell him what I really thought… what he had said about Izuku was unforgivable. In fact, everything he had done until now was unforgivable. But… should I go or should I ignore him?

 **This chapter was a lot longer than I expected but I still have more stuff I want to put in! So there will probably be two more chapters… sorry I lied. This really was supposed to be just one or two chapters. So for the next 2 chapters, I'm thinking they will both be the ending, but one chapter will be where Todoroki goes to see his father and one where he ignores him. What do you guys think? That aside, thanks for everybody who favorited or followed! Please feel free to do those and leave reviews, I love hearing constructive criticism from you guys (not that it has to be criticism) and would really appreciate any thoughts on this chapter! Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!**


End file.
